Kirochu Family Revisited/Transcript
Observation Begins [Ji kwong is watching The Pajanimals on TV] Jo: "Hello, Ji kwong. How are you, sweetie?" Ji kwong: "Good." Jo: "How do you like Kansas?" Ji kwong: "It is so much fun living in there." Jo: "How was your life like?" Ji kwong: "When I was a baby, my life was a living torture. Now Anna loves me but my annoying cousins make my life a torture! I am happy now my uncle and mommy are in college. They come back sometimes the same thing that happened with uncle Ji woong. two of the the triplets lacerated the back of my neck. I was in the hospital for a 3 days. I did not meet my newborn brother until he was 1 week old." Jo: "That is the same thing that happened to your uncle, only one thing, when Anna was 6, she also lacerated your uncle's stomach!" Ji kwong: "Yeah, auntie Tariko is in middle school. She can't wait for high school. Ji sung is the most behaved out of the triplets. She doesn't hit but back talks to my uncle and Natasha. But the other two are far worse they even put their father is hospital for punching him in the stomach which wields a laceration my Mommy told me they also ruined Anna's 11th Monster High themed-birthday party by putting very horrible Thomas The Tank Engine on which annoyed the guests the music supposed to be playing was Flyleaf's Cassie and putting fireworks in the cake i was nearly injured, and my mommy taught me English and also the two menance my brother the same thing Anna did with me, but even worse, also i heard him scream while is was 5 days old when I was younger, I chose to ignore it, the stabbing was more violent than my uncle's his stabbing was a very gory one blood was everywhere all over his room Anna asked him if he lived in Seoul he said yes and got stabbed he was deadly injured but survived, Tariko sang a song about him." Jo: "Wow, I can't believe that. By the way, you learned those difficult words." Ji kwong: "By the way, I have an unusually high IQ of 180. Need to say more?" Time for Church James: "All right everybody, get dressed. It's time to get ready for church." Ji sung: "Okay!" sung gets dressed into her church clothes Ji hung and Ji chang: "(Bleep) OFF! WE ARE NOT GOING!" Ji sung: "Oh it is so annoying getting the other two dressed for church." Orla: "You have 10 minutes to get dressed, okay?" Ji hung and Ji chang: "NEVER!" Ji min: "You need to get dressed, otherwise you'll be the only ones in church who aren't dressed." Ji hung and Ji chang: "(Bleep) YOU AUNTIE JI MIN!" Ji min: "THE WAY YOU ARE SPEAKING TO ME IS (bleep)ING ME OFF! Ji woong: "Sis, calm down!" Ji min: "I WILL PUT THEM ON THE (bleep)ING NAUGHTY PIT WHEN WE GET HOME!" kwong appears in her church dress and a bow on top of her hair Ji kwong: "Mummy, I'm ready how do I look?" Ji min: "You look beautiful. dear." min calms down hung hits Ji wang wang cries Ji woong: voice "You do not hit Ji wang because that is not acceptable." Ji hung: "Daddy it is!" Natasha: "Right! Naughty Pit!" puts Ji hung on the Naughty Pit Natasha: "You do not hit Ji wang. Stay there for 3 minutes. Also, your Apollo is in toy Jail!" Ji hung: (screeches) "I WANT AAPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!" consficates Ji hung's Apollo plush Natasha: "That screaming will let me take away your Squacky doll as well." Ji hung: (screaming) "I WANT SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" confiscates Ji hung's Squacky plush hung screeches at the top of lungs 3 Minutes Later Natasha: "I want you to apologize for hitting Ji wang." Ji hung: "Ain't happening, chump!" Natasha: "Then stay here for another 3 minutes." Triplet Trouble Ji hung: "Ready...aim...FIRE!" hung and Ji chang throw balloons filled with carrot juice at Ji Woong, but they miss. Ji woong: "JI HUNG AND JI CHANG! YOU ARE GOING TO PUT ME IN HOSPITAL!" Natasha: "Right Naughty Pit!" Puts Ji hung and Ji chang on the Naughty Pit Natasha: "You do not throw balloons filled with carrot juice, especially at your father. Stay there for 3 minutes." minutes later Natasha: "Mommy put you on here because you threw carrot juice filled balloons at your father do you want me to be a widow?" Ji hung and Ji chang: "No." Natasha: "He is allergic to carrots. Carrot juice could make him sick or even kill him." Ji hung: (recording a sound via Tariko's Nintendo DSi) "I am a poo-poo head, I can't eat carrots and I love to leave Ji hung and Ji Chang alone. I hate Justin Bieber too!" Tariko: "Hey gimmie that!" plays the recording sound Tariko: "You know what? you are going to the Naughty Pit Ji hung." banishes Ji hung to his Naughty Pit and drops him there Jo: "For me to observe was quite shocking. Tariko will drop Ji hung or Ji chang to the Naughty Pit. How mean can you get?" erases the recorded sound Tariko: "I taught myself how to disipline after I saw mom, dad, and Ji min put Anna on the Naughty Couch." Naughty Pit Technique cracks open her biology textbook and begins her homework chang comes in and disrupts Anna by screaming Natasha: "Ji chang, do not disrupt anyone. If you shout again, you will be in the Naughty Pit." resumes her biology homework Anna: "WORST 'TRYING TO DO HOMEWORK' ATTEMPT EVER!" Anna: "Ji Chang, will you get out? I need to study for a biology test!" Ji hung and Ji chang's Epic Tantrum Jo: "Later on, Ji hung and Ji chang want to watch Pajanimals, but they were having none of it." Ji hung: "Mummy, can we watch Pajanimals?" Natasha: "No, not at this time. Do something else." Ji hung and Ji chang: "WE WANNA WATCH PAJANIMALS!" [The two dash into Ji kwong's room where she is watching a rerun of PB&J Otter ''on TV]'' Ji hung ang Ji chang: "Can we watch the Pajanimals?" Ji kwong: "I hate to say this, but no. I am watching PB&J Otter." Ji hung: "Well, we hate PB&J Otter!" [The two then go to Tariko's room where she is watching Pokemon: Best Wishes on TV] Ji chang: "We wanna watch Pajanimals!" Tariko: "Your mother said do something else." Ji hung: "(bleep) YOU, AUNTIE TARIKO!" pushes to two out of her room and slams the door Tariko: "If you want to watch Pajanimals, no way, I am busy watching Pokemon: Best Wishes." hung and Ji chang run off to Ji sung's room, watching Woody Woodpecker Ji hung: "Hey Ji sung? can we watch Pajanimals?" Ji sung: "No. By the way, why aren't you dressed? We're going to be late for school." hung and Ji Chang dash off to Anna's room, and finds her watching Tom and Jerry tries to get Ji hung and Ji Chang ready for school sung comes out, already dressed, and hair combed, with her things in her backpack Ji sung: "Okay, Mommy, I'm ready to go to school," Ji Chang: "I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!" sends Ji sung, Ji Chang and Ji hung off to school Ownard Jo: "It wasn't long until Ji chang held Ji kwong hostage." Ji chang: "I'll shut your mouth with duct tape!" chang puts duct tape all over Ji kwong's mouth kwong attempts to scream for help min peels the duct tape off Ji kwong's mouth and Ji kwong starts crying nervously Ji min: "What happened?" Natasha: "Let's go. Naughty Pit." Ji Chang: "Let me go!" puts Ji Chang in the Naughty Pit and discards 10 beanbags into the pit Natasha: "Mommy put you in the Naughty Pit for holding Ji kwong hostage, stay there for 3 minutes. In addition, your Barney is in toy jail." 3 minutes later Natasha: "I put you in the Naughty Pit because you held your cousin hostage. Not only that it is unacceptable, it's also dangerous. If there was a problem and if Ji kwong was already held hostage, she wouldn't be able to help you. I would like an apology." Ji chang: "Sorry, mommy." Natasha: "Thank you, now give mommy a hug, please." chang and Natasha hug White Sheets Mommy and Me Jo: "Whilst Ji Woong and Thomas were out at their job interviews, James was at his job, Anna was babysitting her nephew Ji Wang and Orla was cooking dinner, I took this opportunity to teach Ji-min and Natasha the 'Mommy and Me' technique to connect with their children. Children must be able to have sticky fingers and enjoy themselves." min and Natasha provide some clay to make some sculptures Ji min: "Let's roll the clay like this." Kwong, Ji Chang, Ji sung and Ji hung roll some clay Natasha: "You wanna make a snake, or a dragon?" Ji sung: "Mine's finished! It's a dragon!" Jo: "Ji sung had finished her dragon sculpture." Natasha: "Wow, I like your dragon, Ji sung. That looks great," Ji kwong: "Look, mummy, I made a swan!" Ji min: "Great job, Ji kwong! It's beautiful!" Ji Kwong: "When it's dry, can I paint it white?" Ji min: "Sure!" Jo: "Ji Kwong finished her swan sculpture and planned to paint it white as soon it was dry. But the swan and the dragon were both destroyed...by Ji hung and Ji Chang." Chang destroys the dragon sculpture and Ji hung smashes the swan sculpture kwong and Ji sung start crying Ji min: "What happened, you two?" Ji sung: "Our sculptures are ruined by my wicked brothers!" Ji hung and Ji chang: (scoffing) "They are stupid sculptures anyway!" Natasha: "RIGHT! Naughty Pit for both of you, young men!" carries Ji hung and Ji chang to their respective Naughty Pits Natasha: "You boys have been placed here because you destroyed Ji kwong and Ji sung's sculptures. Like I said for 3 minutes, and do not move at any time." discards 10 beanbags into each Naughty Pit and confiscates Ji hung's Rolie Polie Olie plush doll and Ji chang's Barney plush Reward Chart The triplets VS the babysitters Jo: "I convinced Ji min to spend a day at the spa to get her worries off her chest. Ji woong and Thomas were applying for jobs, Anna and Tariko were out with their church youth group, James and Orla were going out, and Natasha was hired to a family, with parents who were going out for the night, so I arranged seven babysitters. Ji hung and Ji chang were making the babysitters' lives miserable." Chang and Ji hung scream the babysitter tries to ignore the screaming hung places a live spider into one of Jodie's drinks Party Ideas Jo: "The Family asked Ji kwong what theme she wanted for her birthday." Ji woong: "Barbie?" Ji kwong: "Not really..." Ji min: "Twilight?" Ji kwong: "No way!" Ji Chang: "Justin Bieber?" Ji Kwong: (shudders) "Oh, no!" Ji hung: "Rolie Polie Olie?" Ji kwong: "Ji hung, I'm about to turn 6, I don't like Rolie Polie Olie." Anna: "Harry Potter?" Ji kwong: "Perfect!" Jo: "And when Ji kwong decided Harry Potter as the theme, Ji hung and Ji chang kicked up a tantrum." Ji hung and Ji chang: (screeching) "WE WANT ROLIE POLIE OLLLLLLLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ji woong: "You cannot make things go your way all the time, In fact, It is Ji kwong's choice, not yours." hung goes to Natasha's bedroom and smashes the window Ji woong: "ALRIGHT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY! JI SUNG IS DECIDING THE THEME!" Ji kwong's 6th Birthday Jo: "Ji kwong then became 6, so she hosted a Harry Potter-themed birthday with a game of Quidditch, Cast a Spell on Your friends, and more, she invited her friends from school and Anna's local church group." kwong is dressed in a Slytherin Hogwart's outfit sung is dressed in a Gryffindor Quidditch outfit Anna: "Hey! Ji kwong!" Ji kwong: "Yes?" gives her LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 and Years 5-7 for the Nintendo DS with an Harry Potter-themed Nintendo DSi Ji kwong: "Now I can play LEGO Harry Potter whenever I go somewhere, thank you Auntie Anna!" Ji min: "Then the trouble started." chang and Ji hung are dressed in a Ravenclaw Hogwart's outfit and Hufflepuff Quiddich uniform, respectivley Ji chang: "I WILL HAVE ROLIE POLIE OLIE, I DON'T LIKE HARRY POTTER, WHY DOES SHE LIKE IT?! SHE NEEDS TO ACT LIKE A NORMAL 6-YEAR OLD GIRL!" chang changes the music to Rolie Polie Olie Ji sung: "Oh my god! don't you dare!" sung changes the music back Ji sung: "LISTEN JI HUNG AND JI CHANG! JI KWONG IS 6 YEARS OLD NOW! SHE'S TOO OLD FOR THAT YOU JUST HATE HARRY POTTER, WELL ME AND JI KWONG LIKE IT!" Ji kwong: "Thank you Ji sung." Ji hung: "BUT I WANNA HAVE ROLIE POLIE OLIE!" Ji kwong: "일은 없을거야!" (Translation: Not gonna happen!) kwong runs to Natasha Ji kwong: "Keep an eye on the music player, please." Natasha: "Okay." comes over to the music player Natasha: "Ji hung, Ji chang, come over here right now." hung and Ji chang go to where Natasha is Natasha: "You do not change the music because you don't like it, Ji kwong picks the theme for her birthday, not you." hung and Ji chang take the LEGO Harry Potter games from the table Natasha: "Give that back!" Ji hung: "NO!" Ji chang: "IT'S OURS!" Natasha: "No boys, It's Ji kwong's, put them back or you are going on the Naughty Pit." hung throws the games at Ji kwong, who begins crying Natasha: "YOU KNOW WHAT JI HUNG AND JI CHANG?! YOU'VE JUST GOT 6 MINUTES!" puts Ji hung and Ji chang on the Naughty Pit Natasha: "You do not throw things at parties, change music, and claim things are yours just because of the theme, Ji kwong picked it because It was her birthday, not you both!" min comforts Ji kwong Ji min: "Sweetie, wanna open up your presents?" Ji kwong: "Sure!" kwong happily rushes over to her presents Anna: "I'll go get the cake." leaves the room and returns with a Harry-Potter birthday cake. brings in the Wizard Hat cupcakes, the magic drinks, licorice wizard wands and enchanted dragon eggs. Ji min: "The magician will be here shortly. We'll also have a magical creature hunt, and show cool Harry Potter movies." Kwong is about to have a wizard hat cupcake, but notices that they're all gone Ji Kwong: "Where'd they all go?" kwong closes her eyes Ji kwong: "Mmmmm." kwong gets a flashback flashback: hung and Ji chang are eatng all the Wizard Hat Cupcake Flashback ends: Ji kwong: "Mommy, Auntie Natasha, Ji hung and Ji chang had ate the cupcakes." Natasha: "JI HUNG AND JI CHANGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" angry Natasha puts Ji hung and Ji chang on their respective Naughty Pits Natasha: "YOU BOYS HAVE JUST GOT 12 MINUTES! STAY THERE!" leaves them on the Naughty Pit cut to: kwong is opening her presents Ji kwong: "A plush---- Wait...." kwong turns to her mother Ji kwong: "Mommy? where's Hedwig's head?" min goes down to her daughter's height Ji min: "Oh..... My... (long bleep)ing... God..." Ji woong: "It wasn't beheaded when I got it from the shops!" notices a kitchen knife on the table Natasha: "Okay! WHO BEHEADED JI KWONG'S NEW TOY?!!!!!!" Ji hung: "We did!" Natasha: "HOW DARE YOU?! NOW YOU NEED TO STAY IN THE NAUGHTY PIT FOR 15 MINUTES!" Ji hung: "NO!" carries Ji hung ang Ji chang to their respective Naughty Pit hung and Ji chang escape and force-feed Ji kwong vodka Ji kwong: (slurring) "Wuuts......guing........awwwwwwn......." (Translated: "What's going on?") Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Babysitters Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties